The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to transport block (TB) segmentation and signaling.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some deployments, UEs and base stations may rely on retransmissions of data in TBs in order to successfully receive and decode transmitted data. For example, a UE may generate feedback, such as an acknowledgment (ACK) or a negative acknowledgment (NACK) signal, which may be transmitted to the transmitting device, such as a base station, to indicate whether a TB was successfully received and decoded, which may prompt the transmitting device to retransmit the TB (e.g., in case of a NACK feedback). In some cases, TBs may include a number of code blocks (CBs) that are transmitted by a UE or a base station. CB sizes within a TB may be determined by a number of factors, such as a size of the TB, coding rate, modulation order, or interleaver characteristics, among others.